1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-channel music reproducing apparatus and method using a plurality of wired and/or wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a music reproducing apparatus such as an MP3 player or a portable media player (PMP) decodes a stored music file and outputs the decoded file to an embedded speaker.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional music reproducing apparatus;
The conventional music reproducing apparatus is composed of a storage unit 110, a decoder 120, and an output unit 130.
Referring to FIG. 1, a music file compressed using an MP3 standard is stored in the storage unit 110. The decoder 120 decodes the music file stored in the storage unit 110 into a form that can be reproduced. The output unit 130 reproduces the decoded music file through a speaker.
However, although the conventional music reproducing apparatus provides a spatial effect using left and right speakers or earphones, the music sound is generated from almost identical output positions. Therefore, the reproduction of a stereo effect is limited.